


Victory

by AnaSennen



Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020, M/M, Sweet Tsukki, TsukiKogane, Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020Tsukishima thinks that it was all thanks to their victory against a rival team that made him finally confess to the person he loved.
Relationships: Koganegawa Kanji/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Victory

For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020

Day 4: **victory** | castle | magic au

**Tsukishima Kei x Koganegawa Kanji**

_"Victory"_

It felt good having him between his arms especially right now. Tsukishima didn’t think that they would be able to win their last game but thanks to his setter they did it.

Koganegawa had changed a lot when it came to his ability in volleyball and that dump he did, which he learnt from Kageyama when he visited them once, was what gave them the win and Tsukishima was so damn proud of him.

Telling the truth Tsukishima would be surprised if no one new how proud he was especially because at the end of the game he kissed Koganegawa because of how proud he felt and that even if he didn’t want to admit he loved him.

Really who thought that Tsukishima Kei the saltiest person in the world would fall in love with the giant ball of energy and affection that was Koganegawa? Except Kageyama and Yamaguchi no one would think that(Tsukishima after dinner found out that his ex-teammates made a bet about who he would end up with and only Kageyama and Yamaguchi voted on Koganegawa but let’s be real Yamaguchi knew him better then no one and Kageyama even if Tsukishima didn’t want to admit had a really good instinct for bets and volleyball) but somehow it happened and luckily Koganegawa felt the same.

Tsukishima was happy that he let his feelings take control of him and kissed Koganegawa because right now he was in their bed with Koganegawa sleeping peacefully in his arms after the victory that made them get together.


End file.
